Ryota hama
Ryota Hama (浜亮太, Hama Ryōta?)5 is a retired Japanese sumo wrestler and current professional wrestler. Contents * 1 Career ** 1.1 Sumo ** 1.2 Professional wrestling * 2 In wrestling * 3 Championships and accomplishments * 4 References * 5 External links Career Sumo Hama joined sumo in July 1995, and he fought for the Hakkaku stable run by former yokozuna Hokutoumi. His shikona was Hokutoarashi and he reached a highest rank of makushita 6 in November 2001. Injury-prone, he fell greatly in rank and announced his retirement in May 2008. His career record was 235 wins to 169 losses, with 114 absences due to injury. Professional wrestling After retiring from sumo, Hama became a professional wrestler. Hama debuted in professional wrestling on November 3, 2008 losing to former Sumo champion Akebono. On September 23, 2009, Hama and Akebono, known collectively as SMOP (Super Megaton Ohzumo Powers), won the All Asia Tag Team Championship, defeating Minoru Suzuki and Nosawa Rongai. With Akebono as his partner, Hama participated in the 2009 World's Strongest Tag Determination League, finishing 5th out of 9 teams with four victories and four defeats. While still holding the All Asia Tag Team Championship, Hama won the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship, defeating champion Satoshi Kojima on March 21, 2010. Hama holds the record for fastest superstar to attain the Triple Crown title, winning the title 503 days after his debut.6 Hama finished the 2010 Champion Carnival in 4th place in Block A. He totaled 4 points having defeated Minoru Suzuki and Seiya Sanada. Hama and Akebono ended up losing the All Asia Tag Team Championship at the hands of Voodoo Murders' TARU and Big Daddy Voodoo on April 29, 2010. Three days later, on May 2, 2010, he lost the Triple Crown Championship in a match against Minoru Suzuki. On June 19, 2013, Hama announced his resignation from All Japan out of loyalty to Keiji Mutoh, who had left the promotion when Nobuo Shiraishi took over as its new president at the beginning of the month.7 On July 10, 2013, Hama was announced as part of Keiji Mutoh's new Wrestle-1 promotion.8910 Hama wrestled on the promotion's inaugural event on September 8, teaming with Yasufumi Nakanoue in a tag team match, where they were defeated by the Pro Wrestling Zero1 team of Kohei Sato and Ryoji Sai.11 He adopted a new outfit and mannerisms inspired in WWF's Rikishi, like his trademark thong and Stink Face maneuver. On September 21, 2014, Hama entered the Wrestle-1 Championship tournament, but was defeated in his first round match by Akira.12 Through Wrestle-1's working relationship with American promotion Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), Hama worked TNA's Bound for Glory event in Tokyo on October 12, losing to Ethan Carter III.13 In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Running splash5 ** Ryota Hammer (Vertical suplex powerslam)5 * Signature moves ** Body avalanche ** DDT5 ** Elbow drop5 ** Hamaketsu (Jumping seated senton to the opponent's back) ** Scoop powerslam ** Shining wizard * Managers ** Megu Fujiura4 Championships and accomplishments * All Japan Pro Wrestling ** All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Akebono ** Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** F-1 Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Koriki Choshu14 ** Akiho Yoshizawa Cup (2010) – with Keiji Mutoh and Masakatsu Funaki4 * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'24' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 201014 * Tokyo Sports ** Best Tag Team Award (2009) – with Akebono15 ** Newcomer of the Year Award (2009)15 1This championship is not officially recognized by All Japan Pro Wrestling.